Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond
Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond '''is a What if? Death Battle collab between Raiando and Densetsu1999, it features two Ice manipulators from two fighting games, Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Kula Diamond from King of Fighters. SubVKulaTN.png|LeTotalMemer2 Sub-Zero vs Kula Diamond.png|ZDogg Description It's a battle between 2 Ice manipulators, Will the Anti K' Weapon avenge Glacius' death from the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei? Intro '''Rai: When It comes to cold-blooded assassins none can compete with these 2 icy killers. Sub-Zero, The grandmaster of the Lin Kuei from Mortal Kombat. Den: And Kula Diamond, The Anti K' Weapon from King Of Fighters. Rai: He's Den and I'm Rai. Den: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sub-Zero Rai: Mortal Kombat is one of the most famous Fighting game franchises, it is known for featuring bloody fighting style and finishing off the opponents in some of the most gruesome ways possible, as well as featuring many memorable characters like Scorpion, Raiden, Shao-Kahn and whole bunch of others. Den: But the one that comes in your mind first is the Ninja with ice manipulation, it's not other than Sub-Zero. Rai: But before he took the Codename Sub-Zero, Kuai Lang was used to be brothers with Bi-Han, as both were trained in arts of assassination when both were young, Bi-Han was the one that took the Codename Sub-Zero first. Den: However things didn't look good for Bi-Han when he entered in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, as he got killed by Scorpion. Rai: This pretty much pissed off Kuai Lang. So he decided to avenge his brother by wearing his uniform and taking the name: Sub-Zero. Den: Sub-Zero is known for his Cryokinesis, as he's capable of moves like Ice Blast, Frost Bomb, Cold Shoulder, Sliding across the floor by creating Ice, Tombstone Teleport and other stuff like Ice Weapons. Raiando: He can create a Dagger and a Hammer out of Ice, isn't it COOL? Den: No, don't bring Ice puns please? Rai: Ok then, Sub-Zero's most dangerous moves are none other than the fatalities...like every Mortal Kombat character has, he can do things like removing his opponent's Spine and head, freezing them to death and shattering them, and whole bunch of different types of way of finishing his opponents by freezing them to death. Den: Sub-Zero sure is a very skilled fighter, as he managed to beat likes of Scorpion, Cyrax, Sektor and Noob Saibot. Rai: Speaking of Sektor, he managed to survive his 3000 degree flames, and that's pretty insane for an Ice Person. Den: Sub-Zero is fast enough to dodge oncoming Missiles from a Lin Kuei Cyborg, and he can also tear them Apart like nothing. Rai: Sub-Zero's also heroic enough to aid in help in protection of Earthrealm and turned the Lin Kuei as the force of good. Den: Sub-Zero maybe awesome but he is not perfect, his win and loss record is not that impressive. And he lacks projectile attacks despite being great in close quarters combat. And he's died... twice Rai: One of them was Baraka, you know, the weakest fighter in all of Mortal Kombat? Den: The other time he was by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Sub-Zero was also shown that he gets weaker at hot environments too. Rai: But that doesn't stop this Cold Ninja, as he got plenty of good abilites and feats to freeze the competition. Sub-Zero: You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors. (Death Battle Doors close and open for Kula Diamond's bio) Kula Diamond Den: Kula Diamond is the a Anti-K' Weapon created by NESTS Rai: Wait by NESTS do you mean a home to where birds build for their babies? Den: No. It's a crime syndicate but they intend to gather DNA samples from the KOF contestants in order to create superhuman weapons. However they have to capture living test subjects in order to do theat Rai: Oh that makes sense. Den: One of these guinea pigs was simply known as K' a fighter who was infused with a DNA of a hot fighter, Kyo Kusanagi. Rai: So he literally uses fire. Den: Correct. K' was the NESTS test subject for years, They experiment on his lifeless body until he seemed fit enough to enter the King Of Fighters Tournament. Rai: Enough About that. can you move on to Kula please? Den: Sure thing, Kula Diamond is an 18 year old girl who was created to assassinate runaway NESTS Agents and her use of Cryokinesis is- well... odd. Rai: Yeah she can manipulate ice out of nowhere, even from her hair! Den: She fights opponents with her Anti-K' fighting style. And here's the shocking part. Her outfit is also used as her arsenal. it contains a pair of skates which are not only use for maneuver around ice, but they also adds a sharp edge to her kicks. Rai: Really..? Den: Yep, some of her moves from her moveset includes the One inch Punch, Diamond Breath, Slider Shoot, Ray Spin and she can even counter projectiles with her counter shell attack, and her Frozen arena attack covers the floor in ice, Where Kula moves in a deals a swift and devastating strike. Rai: So... It's like a slip n slide, except one slip and your impaled. Den: And Finally her Freeze execution is kinda like her hyper combo, It's a blizzard so fierce that the opponent takes a Large amount of Damage. Rai: Wow..! It's like her opponent is standing in a giant freezer. What else is there for Kula. Den: Well she has attained a lot of achievements. Such as when she survived an atmospheric re-entry, She even froze a factory, a shipyard and part of the ocean just by awakening her cryokinesis, and she even destroyed 19 ZERO cannons while in space that are powerful enough to destroy an entire city. Rai: WOW! I did not know that! Den: Kula maybe awesome she is not perfect. Rai: What do you mean? Den: Well for a couple of things. 1, She's not much of a experienced combatant 2. She's childish and naive, and 3. She'll do anything for ice cream, Anything Rai: OK That creeps me out. Den: Sorry. But never underestimate this frosty chick. Kula: Bye-Bye Pre-Fight Den: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Rai: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!!! (Death Battle doors close and open for the Fight) In the Winter forest, a girl with Cyan hair and in red dress is skating through the battlefield, until she saw a destroyed ship with a shattered alien body who happens to be Glacius. Kula: My goodness! What happened here? Kula kneels down to examine the icy alien Death Battle Results Trivia * This is Raiando's fourth Gender themed fight, first three were Sophia the 3rd VS D.Va, Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac and Hat Kid vs Yooka-Laylee. * This is Raiando's first time using Mortal Kombat and King of Fighters characters. * This fight takes place after Sub-Zero vs Glacius Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'SNK VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles